


Nerds Do It Better

by chubbychoco



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Herc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbychoco/pseuds/chubbychoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc Hansen is a dirty-mouthed, demanding power bottom who loves being topped by Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds Do It Better

Herc was hot enough during foreplay, all grabby hands and hard, thick muscle.  Newt actually felt a bit awkward and ungainly in comparison…not that Herc seemed to mind either of those features.  The revelation that he had a thing for the scientist types was a welcome one, and getting dragged off to his room was even better.

Realizing Herc wanted to bottom was the cherry on top of the best fucking cake on the planet.  And the noises he made as Newt leaned forward, slowly bottoming out, were the sweet, sweet sprinkles.

"I swear, Geiszler, if you keep comparing me to a fucking dessert..!"

Oh, he’d said that out loud.  Whoops.  Newt offered an unapologetic grin, thick with lust.  ”Sorry.  Can’t really help myself when you look  _good -_  ” Newt punctuated his words with a few rough thrusts.  ” -  _enough -_ to  _eat._ Oh hell, Herc, that’s  _nice._ ”

"It’ll stay nice if you stop messing around and keep fucking me proper," Herc panted, gripping at the edge of his table.  He moaned when Newt obeyed, steadying his experimental motions into one continuous, steady rhythm - fast, like just about everything Newt did, and rough enough to sate even the wildest of power-bottoms.  Or so he thought, until Herc’s voice rose in a hoarse command.  "Come on, you skinny little bastard, do it harder.   _Harder,_ fuck me harder,  _come on…_ ”

The title was one he was used to by now, and Newt had his own for Herc.  There was a mutual understanding between them that the insults were less insults and more pillow talk…or their equivalent of ‘baby’ and ‘honey’.  ”Demanding prick,” Newt panted, slamming his hips forward, reaching forward to shield Herc’s shaft from the cold, hard edge of the desk.  Herc growled and rolled into his hand, squirming back against Newt.  Newt could have toppled over, it sent him so dizzy - Herc’s wriggling sent hot, electric pulses of pleasure through him, up his back in a euphoric blaze, like a direct line between his cock and spine.  ” _Fuck!_ ”

"That’s better," Herc groaned, reaching back with one hand to grasp at Newt’s bottom.  He guided each thrust, met them with practiced hunger, drank in the whiny noises Newt made with each withdrawal.  Newt was moving with less precision before long, sloppy and needy…enjoying himself way too much to continue thinking about hitting that angle just so, or pacing the two of them so they came within a reasonable distance of each other.

That suited Herc just fine.  When Newt climaxed first, he almost always made up for it by sucking him off…so when he started to get desperate, Herc almost always helped him along.

"God, that’s right, Geiszler…so fucking good, having that inside of me," he moaned, keeping his voice low and thick.  The noise Newt made said it was working.  "You’re gonna come, aren’t you?  Gonna leave me a mess, mark me up, ride me hard and put me away wet, aren’t you?"  Newt’s only response was a wail of pleasure and a nod, which Herc saw in the small mirror on the opposite wall.  Newt would agree with just about anything he said or asked like this, and Herc knew it…which was why he tensed his back and rocked forward so hard, Newt nearly lost his footing.  "Yeah, that’s what you think.   _Pay attention, Geiszler._ You aren’t putting  _anything_ away until you make me come too.”

"O-o-ohhh, hell, Herc, wh-what do you want?" he keened, stammering.

"I want your mouth.  You’re too damn good with it, Geiszler…can’t go too long without having you on your knees for me."  He craned his neck to fix Newt in a gaze that was somehow both wanton and commanding.  "Or maybe I’ll let you stick me on my back this time."

Newt shivered, and Herc could feel it up into his shoulders.  ”I’d like tha…aah, oh,  _god, coming, Herc, shit..!!_ ”

Newt’s hips pumped a few more times as he tried to wrestle the last remaining bits of pleasure he was capable of away from Herc’s body.  When his cock, spent and softening, could take no more, he collapsed back onto Herc’s desk chair with a muted, satisfied noise.  ”Fuck,” he panted.  ”Y’know, I don’t think I’m ever gonna get tired of doing that to you.”

Herc smirked back at him.  ”Yeah, well, you’re not done yet.”

"Yeah…about that.  I can’t help but notice I’ve been giving you a lot of head lately," Newt responded between breaths.  "I’m thinking I’d like to change it up a little.  How do you feel about rimming?"

Herc’s eyes widened a little.  The rumor was true - nerds really  _did_  do it better.

"Feeling experimental?" Herc asked.

"No.  I know exactly what I’m doing."

Herc absorbed that information, then spread his legs a little wider.   _Way_ better.  ”Hop to it, then.  I’m not gonna stand like this all night.”

Newt smiled dazedly.  ”Demanding prick.”

"Skinny bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> This, like so many things, was on tumblr before I posted it here (thank you, dirtypacificrimconfessions, for hosting such a wonderful blog): http://talesfrommidgard.tumblr.com/post/65570158339/herc-was-hot-enough-during-foreplay-all-grabby


End file.
